God Bless America
by Ms. AJ Ninja
Summary: Steve could remember his Colonel back when he was a soldier. Amelia F. Jones, fiercest woman to ever touch American soil, but also the one with the biggest heart. He remembered her in vivid colors of sunshine yellow and sky blue. He'd thought he'd just remember her in his memories along with everyone else who's either dying or dead. He was wrong.


**Author's Note: Hey, guys. This was written a couple of years ago after I watched the Avengers (2012). I pulled this out of the dark pits of my computer and now I will share it with you! I'll work on my other fics when I have a long break from school.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is also on Archive of Our Own: archive[ofourown.]org/works/3618885/chapters/7988163 (take out brackets).**

* * *

Steve was half listening to the Avengers' conversation after the Battle of Manhattan, they were walking to eat some shawarma Tony was talking about when he stopped dead cold. He saw her, there she was, she was as beautiful as the day he first met her, Colonel Amelia Jones. She was laying on the ground, hair billowed around her like a halo, looking as if she was in a deep, peaceful sleep. If it weren't for the bloodstains surrounding her clothes and knuckles, he would've believed it himself. Steve ran to her ignoring the yells from his team and knelt by Colonel Jones. He gently picked her up and murmured, "Colonel, wake up." No response. "Dammit, Jones, I know you're alive," he said louder, not even minding the language he used. He softened then spoke quietly, "C'mon, Amy, for an old friend."

"Hey, Stevie," she croaked. Amelia slowly began to open her eyes, blinking rapidly at the sunlight, and when she adjusted she looked at Steve with a smile. "You look good for a 90 year old man."

Steve choked. "I should say the same to you."

Amelia ginned brightly and hugged him tightly, making him wince. He should've remembered that a hug can't hurt him but he was to joyful to even think about it. He furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Wait, how do you still look like you're nineteen?"

Amelia shrugged and looked past his shoulder. "I'll tell you about it later, Cap. Your team's running towards us right now."

"Captain," they yelled once they saw him. They stumbled and looked confused (par Natasha) once they saw a woman wrapped up in the Steve's arms. He gently maneuvered Amelia out of his lap and stood up. Steve gave her a hand and she took it, letting him help her up from her position.

She exclaimed happily, "Steve! I get to meet the Avengers? That's so cool!"

Steve smiled at her giddiness, glad that she still retained that childish glee she had sometimes (other times, she scared the serum out of him).

"Capsicle, who's the lady?" Tony asked bluntly. He could tell his other teammates were wondering the same thing, but were decent enough to shut their mouths.

"This is Colonel Jones, I knew her from my past—"

"Wait, what? She can't be—"

"Amy, this is the Avengers."

She gave them all a bright grin, that made them stop arguing, and chirped, "Hi!"

They muttered their greetings but still looked confused. Tony said, "I'm still up for some shawarma. Let's go."

Bruce sat on one end of the table, while Steve sat on the other, squeezing himself to one side so Amelia could fit with him. Tony and Thor sat across from Natasha and Clint, who just put his foot on her seat (that earned him that look from her). Amelia pursed her lips and pushed her chair back and made it face towards Steve, then sat back down and placed her legs on his thighs. The others stared at them with raised eyebrows while Steve rolled his eyes and said, "Just eat."

Amelia took this seriously and began eating the load of food she ordered (the whole menu), stealing bits from Steve's plate, and a little later with an empty plate she announced to Bruce, "Are you gonna eat that?"

They all raised an eyebrow. She just ate the entire menu and she was still hungry. Bruce shook his head and pushed his plate down the table towards her. She muttered her thanks and ate it.

"So," she began, while she wiped her mouth with a napkin, "how's life, Stevie?"

The Avengers snickered at her nickname for him while Steve rolled his eyes. He said flippantly, "Oh you know, frozen for a good chunk of my life, then waking up to fight against some aliens. S'all good I guess. Haven't had much time to draw though."

Some of the Avengers starred, not used to this Steve Rogers, this Steve Rogers who's funny and sarcastic and smiling like he's back in the 40's. Amelia laughed, then stopped as if she remembered something. "Oh! I still have that drawing you made for me." She rummaged through the pockets of her oversized jacket then pulled out a yellowing, folded piece of paper. She unfolded it carefully revealing a pencil sketch of her, smiling wildly, eyes glinting with mischief and burdens unknown. The corner of Steve's mouth quirked up into a small smile. "I remember that, I made it before I got injected with the serum." Amelia's smile faltered once he mentioned the serum then was quickly put back into place. Only Natasha noticed the slight falter.

"You make art?" Thor ask.

"Yeah, just sketches—" Steve started but was quickly interrupted by Amelia.

"He has awesome art skills," she said, with a large grin.

"Sweetheart, let's cut to the chase. How are you alive and not old and wrinkly?" Tony asked, chair tipping. Amelia developed her 'Colonel Jones' stance and said, "Don't call me sweetheart." She glared at him, then her intimidating stance faded into slumped shoulders. "I should tell you now, I already got the President's permission. I was going to tell you guys but you know, superhero duties and all that got in the way—" She rambled.

"Okay, lemme start off again. Name's Amelia Jones. Reason why I look this good is because I'm America." She got blank stares. "No really, I'm the personification of the U.S.A., I've been alive for as long as America's been alive, or the land I guess."

The stares were still there.

"You want some proof?"

Clint snorted. "Yeah." Amelia (America?) pursed her lips then snapped her fingers. "Do you want me to call Obama? I could do that. But you'd probably think it's a impersonation. Or maybe..." She paused and picked up some metal lying around. She grinned at their confused faces then broke the metal in two.

"Shit!" Tony yelled. "How the hell—"

Steve was still in shock at her statement that she was America. After her little show with the metal he asked her softly, "Amy… why were you there when I got injected with the serum?"

That wiped the smile off of her face. She sat back down and said in a monotonous voice, "I was there because they used my blood for the serum."

Silence permeated their surroundings.

"They wanted to make some super soldiers and the Prez was really worried so he made me donate some blood. It took a hell of a lot of convincing for me. Countries aren't supposed to make major impacts on human lives. No matter what. Me giving blood made such a huge impact on everyone so much that I had to lay low for a good sixty years before I could actually do anything. I mostly did things behind closed doors. But you came back so I thought I could 'come back' too, in a sense."

"So you're really the good ol' USA?" Tony asked.

"Yup."

"Land of the free, home of the brave?"

"Uh-huh."

"America the Beautiful?"

"Aww, shucks," she said smiling, cheeks painted with a light rose color, "You're making me blush."

"Sweetheart, if I knew that America looked like you, I would take 'love your country' to a whole new level," Tony stated bluntly. Steve glared at him while Amelia blushed a deeper red.

Bruce quietly asked, "How did they get blood. It seems as if you're invincible."

"You know the metal from Stevie's shield?" They all nodded. "They made a syringe specially made for me. Took a couple of jabs but they finally got past my tough skin."

"Woah," Clint murmured.

"Wait, if you can't get hurt easily," Steve started, "How'd you get blood on your clothes and hands?"

"I helped some injured citizens to safety."

Natasha asked, "Are there others like you?"

Amelia nodded. "Ivan, that's Russia, told me he was sad when you left him. But he was proud."

Natasha let a tiny smile slip out.

Thor, who was silent for the most part, said, "So this is what Allfather was talking about."

"What?" They asked.

"He told me, vaguely, that I should ask the grounds for help. I didn't know what he meant. The grounds meant the land, which means the country."

"Huh, that makes sense," Amelia said as she polished off the rest of Bruce's plate. "Well I guess it's time to go."

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Steve questioned sadly, not wanting to see his old friend leave so abruptly.

She smiled fondly while shaking her head and told him, "No, silly, you're gonna show me around your place."

Tony coughed loudly and Steve just gave him a pointed look. "What do you mean?"

Amelia looked panicked and glanced at the man in iron and muttered, "Oops, you haven't told them yet?"

Tony rolled his eyes, getting over the surprise that she figured out, retorted, "We were in a battle. Whatever, I'll tell them now. So guys... what do you think about moving into the the tower?" He looked hopeful and Bruce already nodded in agreement.

"We won't be there as much but sure," Clint answered for him and Natasha after gaining her approval.

Thor looked pensive and said, "I will be in Asgard for most of the time but if you wish to leave a room for me I am grateful."

They all stared at Steve and he mumbled, "As long as I get to keep my apartment in Brooklyn I'm fine with it."

Amelia grinned widely and said, "Great now let's go!"


End file.
